macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Time to End This
"It's Time to End This" is the fourth episode of Macross Plus Guld and Isamu fight on Earth while the concert goes on. Myung tries to escape from Sharon who takes over the computers on the Macross and the Ghost Fighter as the citizens watch her concert. Detailed Synopsis Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Guld follows Isamu to Earth. Sharon Apple's concert begins and citizens celebrating the Macross's anniversary watch in excitement, but Myung is still being held captive by Sharon's artificial intelligence, demanding answers. Isamu and Neumann trigger the defence grid as they enter the Earth's atmosphere alerting the UN Spacy. Sharon detects that Isamu is coming, she attempts to murder Myung, but she escapes. Myung's colleague decides to launch the Ghost Fighter. The YF-19 falls through Earth but is caught in a battle with the YF-21, Isamu and Guld fight as they fall to the surface, arguing about the times they spent together in school. After the two have a breakdown, they reconcile the incident that happened seven years ago at the school festival they laugh as their variable fighters descend, but just as all things are going well, they encounter the ghost fighter. Neumann is surprised to find that not only Sharon's program controlling it but that she has hacked into the Macross to do it. Sharon's expresses the feelings she has for Isamu which are in fact the thoughts of her former controller Myung whom Sharon calls her "shell". Guld, who declares himself the superior pilots, urges Isamu to rescue Myung while Guld takes care of the variable fighter. As Isamu approaches the SDF-1 Macross he sees it being activated, he can finally see Myung but he is ambushed by the ghost fighter, he tells Neumann to try to send a computer virus into the network in order to get rid of Sharon. Myung picks up a machine gun in an attempt to destroy the machine Sharon originally ran on but she fails, Myung cannot convince Sharon that she is just a program created by Myung. Myung hears Gulds voice as he talks to Isamu while battling the Ghost Fighter. Guld crashes the YF-21 into the Ghost Fighter to destroy it. While the Ghost Fighter is destroyed, Sharon isn't and she sings much to the frustration of Isamu who blanks out for a moment. However, Myung sings the song she sang at the school festival all those years ago and Isamu wakes up and begins firing at the SDF-1 with Sharon's hologram covering it. Sharon is finally deactivated by the virus, Myung looks up and sees the smiling Isamu flying in the YF-19. Featured Characters In order of appearance #Guld Goa Bowman #Sharon Apple #Myung Fang Lone #Unnamed UN Spacy Captain #Isamu Alva Dyson #Yang Neumann #Myung's Unnamed Colleague #Yang Neumann #Myung Fang Lone #Unnamed Zentradi UN Spacy Pilot #Sharon Apple #Unnamed Sharon Apple Staff #Unnamed Taxi Driver Notable Quotes "It's time to end this, Isamu" : Guld uttering the title as he follows Isamu. Notes Macross References N/a Real Life References N/a Miscellaneous N/a Category:Plus 4